Pirates Of The Carribean: The Fountain Of Youth
by AmandaKSparrow
Summary: Post AWE. What will happen to Capt Jack on his search for The Fountain and The Pearl? Read and find out. First Fanfiction. Please review. Trailer on youtube. Under Pirates Of The Carribean: The fountain of Youth by amandaksparrow
1. Chapter 1,2,3

**Pirates of The Carribean The Fountain Of youth**

**Chapter 1 Magdalena**

"Magdalena, please hurry!"

"Si, senora"

"I need you to help me dress. We will be arriving in Nassau this evening and I want to look my best for the Governor."

"As you wish, senora"

Magdalena Roberts had been employed by Sara Stanton in Tortuga after the former servant had been caught stealing Mrs. Stanton's jewelry. Sara Stanton was on her way to Nassau from Port Royal to be with her husband the newly appointed Governor of Nassau. Sara was the daughter of the new governor of Port Royal where she met and married Commodore Stanton.

"Magdalena, How is it that you know Spanish so well, but yet you have an English name?"

" My mother was Spanish and my father was English. They met in Tortuga. My mother raised me alone in Tortuga because my father was killed at sea before I was born."

"Oh, I see" "Why did you want to leave Tortuga?"

"I had nothing left including money after my husband died at sea and I refused to be a wench any longer"

"Seems that a lot of men die at sea from Tortuga".

"Yes, tis the danger of being a pirate. My father was a pirate who served under Captain Teague. My husband had just starting pirating when he tried to steal the interceptor in Port Royal but was killed by Captain Norrington's men. That was 10 years ago, we had just married. I had worked for a wealthy merchant in Tortuga ever since but when I heard that you were searching for a new employee, I thought it would be my chance to leave Tortuga and pirates way of life"

Magdalena had just finished placing the last pin in Sara's hair when the captain ran inside the cabin. "Pardon, miss, but we are under attack by pirates. You ladies need to hide and do not come out till I send for you. If I do not return, please jump overboard. We are close to a small island and you would be better off swimming for it than in the hands of Capitan DeCastillo. He never leaves survivors. Rapes the women and then kills them when he is tired of them. So please hurry"

At the same time, Magdalena heard the fighting that pursued over head. She ran to the window of the cabin and looked and saw the little island off to her right. She thought the captain had been right and they were swimming distance. All they had to do was jump from the window and make a swim for it. She heard the pirates making there way through the corridor to the cabin and without a blink she grabbed Sara and they jumped from the window into the warm waters of the Carribean.

Arriving at the shore tired and out of breath, They both looked back to see the ship up in smoke as the "Muerte Negro" sailed out of sight.

"Now what are we going to do" "We will starve here".

"Don't be so stupid, We just need to hunt for food and a way to signal for help"

" How do you pretend we do that" .

"Mira, We are only a few hours from Nassau. We just need to make a fire from something. We just need to look for something to make this fire. They will come looking for you. So we better start looking for supplies. Empezamos"

They walked for what seemed to be forever where they made it to the other side of the small island." I can't walk anymore. I need water and I need to sit"

"Esta bien, senora" This woman had started to bother her to world's end. She thought "I have made a big mistake leaving Tortuga. I hate the aristocracy of the English and the whole stupidity of how their women act so helpless. I am proud to be the daughter of a pirate, whatever made me want to escape that way of life, I will never know. I had been happy on the sea until this morning when we had to abandon ship. That's it. I should be a pirate and sail the seas. It is in my blood. When I get the lass home to her husband I will find a pirate and a ship and convince them to let me in on the adventure. I was still young and beautiful and could convince any man of anything. Had never failed me before".

"Que es eso"

"What"

"There's a dinghy over there" They ran over to the little boat and what they saw made them happy. There were several bottles of rum and several days supply of fruit.

"This will do. We can make it to Nassau on this. Let's go" said Magdalena turning towards Sara seeing a pistol pointing at her forehead.

"May I ask luv, what are you going to do with my boat and my _**rum**_ " He held Sara with the sword up to her neck. He was a pirate. Magdalena was sure of it. He wore a red bandana and to braids in his goatee. She had seen him before in Tortuga as she had seen every other pirate as well.

"Well, luv"

" Our ship was attacked this morning on the way to Nassau. We escaped. There were no more survivors. We need to go to Nassau and we were going to take the boat not knowing who the boat belonged to and not caring"

" Who might you and this lass be"

"I am Magdalena Roberts and this is Sara Stanton wife of the new governor of Nassau. And don't bother telling me who you are as I have been around enough pirates to know that you are Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow"

"Captain of that great vessel, Ha! Are you going to take us to Nassau or not"

" Who ever said I was going to go anywhere with you two, and if I did what would be in it for me"

"A pardon" "I have heard of you and Elizabeth Swann. My father is the new governor of Port Royal, so I have heard the stories. I am sure that my husband would be happy to give you a pardon for rescuing me"

"What else, luv"

"What do you mean"?

"I am going on a great adventure and that being said, I cannot get there in this boat"

"Agreed, I will get you a ship, Captain Sparrow"

"Magdalena, what are you saying. You can't promise him something that is not yours to promise"

" No te preocupes, Sara. I know how to get my way. Remember I am the daughter of a pirate. It runs deep in my blood"

"Pirate you say"

"Yes my father sailed under Captain Teague before he was killed by the royal navy in Antigua"

"What was his name"

"James Roberts"

"Ah, I remember Roberts from when I was a boy on my father's ship"

"Captain Teague's your father"

"Ah, luv. What about my ship?"

"Vamanos!"

As they aboard the dinghy Jack thought to himself. This Magdalena reminded him a lot of Elizabeth but not as refined. She had wildness about her. She seemed to be untamed. She was very beautiful, even more so than the lady to her right, even though she was apparently a decade older than Sara. He motioned with the idea of what it would be like to spend a evening with her. Kiss her. "Jack, have you had to much rum. Get a hold of yourself", He thought" Oh great just when I get rid of Elizabeth, I manage to find another strong willed woman. I will be rid of her in few days and off to the fountain of youth.

**Chapter 2: Nassau**

They arrived in Nassau the next evening. Everyone just stared at the pirate with the two beautiful women getting out of the tiny boat. Sara ran towards the gaurds by the " Queen's Helm".

"Please sir, take me to my husband. I am Sara Stanton and I am dying to see him."

"Right away miss"

"These are my friends. They rescued me from the pirates"

"Right, come along"

They arrived at the Governors mansion, where a tall, very handsome man came running to meet them.

"Oh my dear, I am so glad you are safe. We were just going to search for you and the ship in the morning, being that your ship was due yesterday. I was beginning to worry. What happened?"

"We were attacked by pirates and me and Sara jumped ship and swam to a nearby island where we found a dinghy and Captain"

"Yes, Jack Sparrow, I know. Arrest this man"

"Darling, He rescued us from the island. The least you could do is give him a pardon for his crimes"

"But He is a pirate"

"A good pirate and a good man."

"Elizabeth"

"Hello Jack"

"What are you doing here?"

"I have settled here, being that my father's name is still good here. I promised to wait here for Will until he can return to me"

"And that he will"

"Excuse me Mrs. Turner but I gave you a pardon because of your father, but it is much harder to pardon a pirate"

"But yet I am a pirate also"

"So be it, Jack Sparrow, I will give you a pardon, but only because you helped save my wife's life and you are a friend of Elizabeth. But don't make me regret it, Sparrow."

"Thank you, governor. I will be on my way. Magdalena? Elizabeth?"

"Magdalena?" Sara ran up to Magdalena.

"Si, senora Sara"

"Don't do anything stupid and take care of yourself and by the way thank you. I know that you are no longer in need of employment and I understand. Just be careful" At that Magdalena gave Sara a hug and ran off behind Jack and Elizabeth.

"Who is she, Jack?"

"She sailed with the governor's wife and she is also a daughter of a great pirate that sailed with Captain Teague"

"What do you want with her, Jack"

"Nothing she promised me a ship"

"Jack, I have a ship. I made Tai Houng captain of the empress after I left the island that I was on with Will. In return he "gave me another ship that had belong to Sao Feng and before that to the Spanish Armada. I call it the "Queen Elizabeth's revenge" I thought it was nice being pirate king and all."

"Ah, luv what would I do without you. Excuse me for a moment."

"Magdalena? I am no longer in need of a ship being Captain Turner already has a ship"

"Take me with you"

"What would I do with two women on board a ship?"

He thought for a minute of all the things he could do with two women on board a ship, But not two women like Elizabeth and Magdalena. They were liable to mutiny against him.

"No, absolutely not. I am going need a real crew and that I will find in that pub o'there, So if you may excuse me. Elizabeth prepare the ship luv, we are going after the fountain of youth"

Magdalena was left standing there in the street as she developed a plan. She was going to go if Sparrow liked it or not.

"Gibbs, I thought I left you in Tortuga"

"Captain Jack"

" I came over with Elizabeth. She stopped in Tortuga, where she found me and here I am"

"Well Elizabeth and I are off for the fountain of youth and in need of a crew"

"Ah, captain. I will find ye a crew"

Gibbs sat at a table with a line of scallywags waiting to sign up to travel with the great Captain Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Turner. Magdalena waited in the line for her turn. She had stolen men's clothing, more like boy's clothing from a clothes line down the street. She had pulled up her hair and had a hat covering most of her face. Jack had no recognized her being somewhat inebriated at this point.

"Son, Aren't you a little young to be a pirate"

" I need the work sir"

" Very well, the captain will need a cabin boy, I assume. Welcome aboard"

"Thank you sir"

Magdalena left with the rest of the crew towards "Queen Elizabeth's Revenge". She thought, Oh great a cabin boy for Sparrow. She was so angry with him she could just kill him, but she knew that she would have to conceal her identity so he would not make her walk the plank.

As Nassau, grew in the distance, Jack thought about the Pearl and how he would find her along with the fountain. He would be the captain of the pearl again and Barbossa would not be able to stop him.

**Chapter 3: The Devil's Triangle **

"Captain Turner"

"Yes Gibbs"

"The men say that there is a strange wind blowing"

" A Hurricane"

" Go tell Captain Sparrow, Master Gibbs"

"Ah captain"

There was something very weary about the sky and wind. Elizabeth could not quite put her finger on it. Something wasn't right.

"Captain Jack"

"Yes Master Gibbs"

"There's a storm abrewing sir and it is supernatural at that sir"

"Supernatural you say"

"Ah captain"

Magdalena had been bringing Jack his breakfast when Gibbs had came in to warn Jack about the storm. She had heard about storms of the Bahamas. They were indeed supernatural. Many of ships had disappeared off the islands of the Bahamas never to be heard of again. They called it the "Devil's triangle".

"Come on boy. We made need your help"

"Master Gibbs there is something very strange about the cabin boy and I can't put my finger on it"

"He is alittle strange, Captain, but he has done a good job so far as your cabin boy"

"What is that noise, Gibbs?"

They ran up to where Elizabeth was at the helm. They could not believe their eyes. There was this huge waterspout coming towards them. This was no normal waterspout . It had this blue light within it and made a very loud eary noise like the cries and screams of a thousand souls.

"Turn her around and fast, Elizabeth. Everyone to your stations"

It was too late the "Queen Elizabeth's revenge" was taken into the giant waterspout where it disappeared.


	2. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Lost and Found**

"Where did they go, Captain Barbossa?"

Ragetti just stood there at the helm along with Barbossa, as they watched "Queen Elizabeth's Revenge" disappear into thin air.

"You bunch of scallywags, To your stations. That waterspout is heading straight for us"

Before the crew could even react, the waterspout was upon them and "The Black Pearl" disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth opened her eyes and stared at her surroundings. There were shipwrecks all around them.

"Jack, Where are we?"

"This is the Devil's Triangle, luv"

"We better be careful because we will probably crash into one of these shipwrecks if we are not careful"

Magdalena leaned across the helm, staring in amazement. She knew where she was.

"El triangulo del Diablo"

She was standing there in fear when all of the sudden the ship struck something causing her to fall overboard. She let out a yell catching the crews attention especially Jack. Jack realizing that it was a woman's yell. Turned to yell at Gibbs.

"Man overboard, or shall I say woman" "Get a line, I'm going in after her"

As Jack dived in after her, He smirked and thought. "I knew there was something funny about that cabin boy"

When Jack hit the water, it hit him like ice cold nails. He did not see her anywhere. He dove underwater where he saw her drifting farther into the deep abyss. He finally reached her and put his arms around her little waist as he swiftly swam to the surface. Jack reached the surface and grabbed the line. The crew hoisted them up to the deck.

"Jack, that is Magdalena from Nassau, Is she?"

"No she is breathing but the coldness of the water has knocked her unconscious. Elizabeth come with me. We need to get her out of these wet clothes or she will die from the cold."

"Jack, put her in my cabin. I will get her some of my clothes, You also need to get out of your wet clothes"

"Aye, luv, I mean your Majesty"

Jack laid Magdalena down on Elizabeth's cot. He looked at her for a moment. He should be angry with her for lying and sneaking on Elizabeth's ship, but he couldn't't. She was just too damn beautiful and fearless. A true pirate full of adventure. "Aye Jack snap out of it, the coldness must be clouding your head" he thought.

"I need rum"

"Aye Jack"

Jack left Elizabeth's cabin and went into the guest cabin where he grabbed a bottle of rum and started to change into more clothes.

Magdalena awoke to Elizabeth wiping her face with a warm cloth.

"Magdalena, are you ok"

"What did you call me?"

"Darling, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your cover has been blown"

"Oh, I see"

"Jack jumped in after you and saved you. You are lucky to be alive"

"He did?"

"You sound surprised!"

"I am" "He just doesn't seem the type to go and rescue someone. After all he is a pirate."

"You would be surprised how good a man Jack really is. He actually saved me more than once. Even after I sent him to his death with the Kraken"

"The Kraken?"

"Long story" "I'll tell you some other time, but now you need to rest. I'll be back later with some hot soup"

Magdalena closed her eyes and just as she was drifting off to sleep, She heard Gibbs yelling.

"Captain Jack, Captain Turner, We have company."

Jack and Elizabeth ran up to the helm, where they could not believe their eyes.

"It's the pearl!"

"Aye Elizabeth"

"How did they get here?"

"I think we will find out soon from that mutinous first mate of mine"

The Pearl came up along the side of the "Queen Elizabeth's Revenge".

"Hector, how nice to see you. See that you brought my ship back to me"

"Aye, you're wrong. I come for my map."

"I'm sorry to contradict you Captain Barbossa, being that I am Sao Feng's successor and the charts belong to Sao Feng. The charts are mine."

"Captain Turner, I didn't recognize you"

"Hello, Barbossa"

"So what about my ship, Hector?"

"Tis my ship, and my crew"

"Is not"

"Is"

"Can you scallywags stop acting like children and realize we have more problemas than whose ship is whose and whose chart is whose" " We are lost in el triangulo del Diablo and everyone knows that no one has ever escaped the triangle"

Everyone stopped in amazement and turned towards Magdalena. Jack just stood there in awe. She looked different. She looked like a pirate. A very sexy pirate. She was fearless. She could strike fear into any man with that look she had in her eyes. _Her eyes!_Eyes as black as night. He could get lost in those eyes. "There you go again, Jack. Straighten up"he thought.

"I have escaped Davy Jones's Locker and I can escape this"

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"With this compass luv"

Jack opened the compass. The pointer pointed straight at her before going haywire. Jack slammed the compass closed.

"Compass broke again, Sparro?"

"Aye Hector"

"Witty Jack"

"I know that voice, Tia Dalma, I mean Calypso, How can I be of service?"

"I will help you and your crew escape, but you must promise me that Elizabeth gets back to land and safety"

"Why is that, Calypso. Is Will ok?"

"Yes, He is fine. Elizabeth, you are with child, Will's child, and you must stay safe for Will and your unborn child, Tis your destiny to wait for Will. As he will return in 10 years to be with you but you must be there so he can stay with you always or he will stay Captain of the Dutchman forever. I do not want what happened to my Davy Jones to happen to Will. In ten years I will find someone else to ferry souls to the other side forever."

"I promise, Calypso. Oh thank you so much"

"Just get back to land"

In that same moment, there was a flash of blue and they were again sailing towards St. Augustine along with the Black Pearl.


	3. Chapter 5

**Very short chapter. Please review. Disclaimer: I do not own POTC. **

**Chapter 5: Farewells, For Now**

"Captain Sparrow, Captain Barbossa, We have a need to speak among captains"

"Aye Captain Turner"

Elizabeth led Barbossa and Jack into her cabin.

"As you both heard I am with child and must return to Nassau to wait for Will, immediately. Which gives you both two choices. Either you both sail with me to Nassau as you both figure who is going to keep the pearl or you both can work together to get to the fountain. Then at that point, Jack you give Barbossa the charts and Barbossa, you give Jack back the Pearl, Savvy"

Jack laughed on the inside on Elizabeth's use of words. He was proud of his Lizzie. He was sure that Will was also.

"What will you do Jack?"

"I am willing to make an accord with Barbossa in order to get my Pearl and Immortality at the same Time"

"Barbossa?"

"Arr, Agreed"

"And what about you, Lizzie?" "Aren't a little bit interested in living forever"

"Oh, Jack, I'm not interested in living forever anymore, fore my Will will return to me in ten years and I rather live the rest of my lifetime with him than live forever without him"

"Aye, understood"

"I will take my crew back to Nassau minus anyone that you might want to take along with you."

"I only need Gibbs, and I guess I will take Magdalena also, being that she would probably protest again about staying in Nassau"

"You're probably right and I would tell you to watch after her, but something tells me that she can probably watch after herself"

Jack, Barbossa, and Elizabeth made it back on deck to a crew waiting on their orders.

"Gibbs"

"Aye captain"

"Grab your things and tell Magdalena, we are going on the Pearl"

Gibbs looked at Magdalena to see a huge smile on her face. Gibbs grabbed the few things he had and said his goodbyes to Elizabeth and then grabbed the rope and swung over to the Pearl.

"Good bye Elizabeth, good luck with your pregnancy. Thank you for everything."

"We will see each other again and then I will tell you the stories that I know you are dyin to hear"

"Si, senora"

"Goodbye Barbossa"

"Farewell my fair lady"

"Jack"

"Aye"

"I will miss you, take care"

"Me too, Lizzie"

"Lizzie?"

"Name the whelp after me eye"

Elizabeth just smiled as Jack grabbed Magdalena by the waist and swung over to the Pearl. Jack looked back and saw "Queen Elizabeth's Revenge" sailing away towards Nassau.

"Gods speed, Lizzie, Gods speed"


	4. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: St. Augustine**

"Do we have a heading captain?"

"Aye, Gibbs. St. Augustine. I met a sea captain in Tortuga who told me about a old man that lived in St. Augustine that knew the werabouts of the fountain. I am going to use Magdalena in getting this information for me. Go get Magdalena and tell her that I want to see her in my cabin"

"Aye, captain"

"Barbossa, we are heading to St. Augustine. Take the helm. I have some business to take care of with Miss Magdalena"

Barbossa took the helm, ignoring the fact that Jack was giving him orders, just happy to be behind the helm of his precious pearl. Jack went below towards his cabin to wait for Magdalena.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack heard a knock on the door and saw Gibbs come in with Magdalena at his side.

"Thank you, Gibbs. Magdalena please take a seat. I need to speak with you about a few things."

"If you want me to apologize about coming on this venture after you told me not to, you will not get that from me. I am not sorry. I do for myself. Always have and I refuse to apologize for anything that I do"

"Maggy, May I call you that? I am not asking for an apology. I would have done the same if I was you. I was born a pirate and will always be a pirate. Pirate's life for me, luv"

Jack smirked while Magdalena just rolled her eyes.

"You can not call me Maggy, I am Magdalena, plain and simple. What do you want?"

"First of all, I need you to do something for me when we get to St. Augustine. There is a man there that knows all about the legend of the fountain of youth. He only tells who he wants to tell and I believe with your beauty, intelligence, and your family background you are the only one who may be able to get this information from him. Do you think you can handle seducing an old man for priceless information, Luv?"

"Por supuesto"

"Come over here. I have a dress in this chest that would be perfect for seducing the old man and I believe it would work wonderfully"

Jack handed her the wine red dress that Elizabeth had wore a few years back while held hostage by Barbossa.

"It is quite beautiful, Captain"

"Please call me Jack"

"Captain"

"Women!"

"Oye, Don't offend me!"

Jack just ignored her and continued speaking.

"Second of all, as your captain, you are to stay here in my cabin at night because I cannot gaurantee your safety from the rest of the crew now that they know you are a woman. A few may try to take advantage of you. I promise to keep my hands off of you as long as that is what you want."

"Captain Sparrow, I do not need your protection. I can protect myself"

" Not from a group of them, plus I am your captain and that is an order"

"Bueno, very well, as you wish Captain"

"Do you have anymore orders for me captain?"

"Yes, your only job is to keep my cabin straight as before"

"Aye, captain"

Jack left Magdalena in his cabin. Magdalena started to clean the cabin. Barbossa had left it in a mess. Magdalena grabbed the dress and looked at it. She was in awe. She had never had wore anything quite as beautiful as this. She looked forward to wearing it. She went to where Jack's bed was and shut the door where she took of the men's clothing she had on and tried on the dress. It was a perfect fit she thought. She went out into the main cabin to glance in the mirror at her and the dress. She stood there admiring the dress so much that she didn't even realize that Jack was standing by the door staring at her.

"You look ravishing, darling"

Magdalena could not help from smiling, because she knew that she did.

"There should be more clothes in here from when Elizabeth was here. I bet they are in the cabin where Barbossa sleeps. I asked Gibbs to look for you."

"Gracias"

"Luv, are you good with a sword?"

"Si, you have to be to survive Tortuga."

"I agree"

"Captain, here are a few of Elizabeth's attire"

"Thank you Gibbs."

"Here put something else own. We do not need to get the dress dirty. I will be back in 15 minutes with our dinner. You must be starving"

"Si"

Jack left closing the door behind him.As he went down below to gather dinner, all he could think about was how beautiful she had looked in that dress. He tried to think of other things, but it did not work. He knew she had an effect on him and there was nothing he could do about it. The last time he had felt this way, it had got him killed.

"Not again"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magdalena had just finished changing clothes when Jack walked in with dinner. She sat at the table on one end and Jack at the other. They sat there and ate and drank rum in silence. When she was done eating, she began to think about the stories she had heard about the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Captain?"

"Call me Jack"

"Jack?"

"Yes"

"Tell me a story about you. How did you meet Elizabeth? What happened?"

Jack began to recount the last couple of years of his life including his death by the Kraken all the while they continued to drink rum. Magdalena died laughing at times. Others she was in disbelief at the things he was telling her. She was starting to feel the effects from the rum, thinking of how relaxed she was becoming. She had realized how interesting Jack was. He was different from other pirates, but in a good way. He was also very attractive she thought. Then she thought, "That is just the rum talking"

"Magdalena, now that you know about me. What about you?"

"I've told you about all there is to know. Up to now, my life has been pretty dull. My husband died many years ago it seems. I have just been looking for a way out. I have finally found it"

Magdalena got up and started walking towards the window in the back of the cabin. Jack followed her.

"Jack, you said that you remembered my father. Tell me about him."

"Well, I don't remember much, but he was a good pirate. Captain Teague always said that he was his best first mate."

Magdalena turned around to Jack. She had tears rolling down your cheek.

"I just wish I could remember him. Mother always spoke of him very fondly. I know she missed him. Not being with him eventually killed her. She died of a broken heart. When my husband died, I had be strong. I couldn't let it kill me. I eventually got over it. Gracias, Jack. Because of you, I have escaped my miserable past"

Jack took her into his arms and just held her. She could feel the warmth of his body and it was very soothing. She had not been this close to a man since her husband, but it never felt this good. Jack thought about how much he wanted to kiss her right now, but he had promised not to take advantage of her. He resisted.

"Jack?"

"Yes, luv"

Jack looked down at her to see that she was staring back at him.

"Thank you for saving my life back there en el triangulo"

"Your welcome, luv"

Magdalena kissed him on his cheek and Jack placed his hands on her face and brought his lips to hers. She kissed him back, forgetting about time and place. Then finally she refocused and broke away from his kiss.

"Lo siento Jack, I can't do this, plus I don't feel very well. I believe the rum has worked to well tonight. I feel like I am going to pass ou……"

Magdalena fainted almost hitting the floor before Jack caught her fall. He picked her up and carried her to the bed where he laid her down and covered up. He laid down in the bed beside her and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as he thought about the kiss they had shared only a few moments ago.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magdalena awoke the next morning with a very bad headache. She got up and started walking towards the cabin door when she finally remembered the kiss from the night before.

"Magdalena, good morning. Grab that dress and put it on. We are in St. Augustine. We need to go find this Don Hernandez and ask him a few questions. Huh, Luv"

"Jack, I want to apologize for last night"

"No apologies, luv. It will not happen again unless you want me to. Savvy!"

"Gracias, Jack. I will be ready soon"

Jack wanted more than anything to kiss her again, but he wouldn't dare do anything that he could regret later, so he turned around and headed towards the deck to give orders about who was going to go with Magdalena and who was going to stay on the Pearl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review. Only one review is discouraging, but I will continue to write. Will try to post next chapter this weekend. Enjoy.


	5. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Hernandez's secret**

Jack, Barbossa, and Magdalena entered the tavern that was said to be owned by Don Hernandez. Magdalena went up to the bar to ask the man about Don Hernandez. Jack looked at her, anxious to know what was being said. She turned around and walked over to where Jack and Barbossa was sitting.

"Well?"

"Don Hernandez has past away taking all his secrets with him, including a map to the fountain"

"Where is he buried?"

"On the island of Biminee, not far from Nassau. He said there are natives there that will protect his secret to the death"

Jack cringed at the thought of dealing with natives. He remembered all too well his last encounter with the pelegostas. They were going to eat him and he barely escaped. He thought "Jack Sparrow always escapes"

"Vamonos, I don't like how they are looking at us"

"Of course love we are pirates and not Spanish, well except for you"

They headed towards the door where they were stopped by a group of Spanish gaurds.

"Mira lo que tenemos aqui. Dos piratas y una mujer muy bonita. Usteded estan abajo aresto. Nosotros aqui detestamos piratas. Ya tenemos el barco y todos lo que estavan arriba, ahora estan en el carcel. Ustedes ahora van directamente alli"

"Maggie, what did he say?"

" He said that we are under arrest for being pirates. They have captured the pearl and everyone aboard are at the jail. We are next to go"

Jack and Barbossa reached for their swords, but it was too late. The soldier had a pistol pointing at Magdalena's pretty little head. They were lead to the jail and put in the same cell with Gibbs, Cotton, Marti, Ragetti, and Pintel.

"Where is the rest of the crew, Gibbs?"

"Jack, they died protecting the pearl. Those Spaniards have no heart. They are as bad as pirates if not worse"

They heard the cell door open and in walked in a very handsome soldier.

"I am Capitan Rodriguez. You all face the gallows in the morning. We do not tolerate pirates here. Rodrigo! Trae la mujer. Vamos a divertirnos"

"No dejame en paz. Jack, help me. He is going to…"

The soldier, Rodrigo grabbed her and covered her screams. She knew that there was nothing she could do without a sword and Jack couldn't help her without a weapon. Jack just watched in fear knowing what the capitan had in store for her. When they were again left alone. Jack turned around looking for anything to help him escape. He went over to the bench where Barbossa was sitting and shooed him off with his hands.

"What are you doing Sparro?"

"A trick that Will taught me a few years ago. These are double barrel hinges. I just need leverage and we can break free"

Jack placed the bench under the bars and with the help of Gibbs, lifted the bars up. They were all very quiet when they escaped the cell. Jack grabbed a candelabra and they went up the stairwell and found a guard sleeping. Jack grabbed his keys and passes them to Gibbs. Gibbs opened the closet where he saw them store their weapons.

"Gibbs, grab one more for Miss Magdalena. She is going to need it"

The soldier awoke when he heard Jack speak. Jack quickly conked him on the head before he could let out a distress call for help.

"Now hurry gentlemen, go get the pearl back. Barbossa come with me. We are going to rescue Miss Magdalena."

"Aye"

Magdalena was pushed into the room that the capitan slept. The capitan came into the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Senorita?"

"Senora!"

"Excuse me, Senora. I had no idea you were married. That poor excuse of a captain must be your husband."

She shook her head yes knowing that it would go better for her if he thought her a pirates wife instead of a wench.

"Que quiere de mi, Capitan?"

He walked up to her and grabbed her by her waist and pulled her towards him.

"It has been a long time since I have been with a woman so beautiful. It would be such a waste to kill you tomorrow without tasting you first"

He forcefully kissed her and she tried to push him away, but he was too strong, so she bit his lip so hard she drew blood. He pulled away from the kiss and hit her across the face pushing her down to the bed, knocking her unconscious. He proceeded to tear the dress from her body only leaving her underdress on. He leaned down and starting kissing her neck, when he heard the door being broken down and a thump of a body falling to the ground. He looked up and saw Jack running in along with Barbossa still outside watching for more soldiers if they decided to investigate the noise above them. Jack looked at the capitan and then at the unconscious Magdalena on the bed, only in her undergarments. He could feel the anger building up inside of him. He was jealous. Yes he would admit it. He wanted her and could not stand another man touching her. He lunged forward at the capitan. The capitan grabbed his sword and then began the battle. Meanwhile, Barbossa had started to fight a soldier who had come to investigate all the noise. All the other soldiers had been ordered to watch the Pearl.

Magdalena awoke to the sounds of swords clanging against each other. She slowly got up and saw Barbossa fighting Rodrigo and Jack fighting the capitan. The capitan knocked the sword from Jack's hand and kicked him to the floor. He went to stab Jack with the sword but at the same time he felt a stabbing pain in his back. He dropped the sword and turned around to find a very strong Magdalena behind him holding a sword that was on the wall. He looked at her in disbelief before falling to the ground dead. Rodrigo saw this and ran away from Barbossa before he shared the same fate with his capitan. Magdalena helped Jack to his feet.

"Maggie, are you alright?"

"Yes, now I am. Thank you for saving me"

"No, luv, you saved me"

"Ok, you two we need to go and check on the surviving crew and the Pearl"

They arrived at the marina, where it was quiet. All of the sudden, Jack saw Gibbs who motioned them to come aboard very quietly. The crew slowly prepared for departure.

"What happened Gibbs?"

"I am sorry to tell you this but the rum is gone. The damn Spaniards were drunk and asleep when we found them. They are in the brig now"

"Bugger!, Why is the rum always gone?"

"Barbossa, take the helm. Our heading is the island of Bimini. I am going to check on Magdalena"

As Jack turned around and headed towards his cabin, Barbossa turned around to face Gibbs.

"Master Gibbs, I believe that Jack may have met his match"

"Aye, you maybe right about that"

"Maggie, are you alright, luv?"

"I was so scared Jack. I have never been treated that way. Like un pedazo de mierda. Not even in Tortuga"

" I'm sorry I couldn't save you from that, luv"

She stared at him, not knowing what to say, and at that moment all she wanted to do is be in the safety of his arms, so she ran to him. He embraced her, not saying a thing. He knew now there was no way of escaping what he was feeling. He loved her. He didn't know how it was possible. He had knew plenty of beautiful women in his past including Elizabeth, but he never loved them this way. He did love Elizabeth once, but never like this. This was new to him and he didn't know how to react to this. It was like it was destiny. She looked up at him now, trying to read his thoughts. She was confused. She also knew that she had fallen in love with this captain of the Black Pearl. She had denied it to herself ever since she first saw him on that deserted island. She had used the excuse of wanting an adventure, but she knew now that she just wanted to be close to him. She was drawn to him. She knew that now. He looked in her eyes. He saw them sparkle.

"Jack, kiss me"

He leaned down and kissed her. They kissed for what seemed an eternity. They finally broke from the kiss.

"Maggie, you bewilder me. I have fallen for you, luv"

"I love you too, Jack"

Thank you pwincesshiso for your review. Thank you lady barbossa for adding me to your favorites. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review.


	6. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Secrets revealed**

Magdalena awoke to still find herself in Jack's arms. He was so peaceful when he slept. She touched his face carrying her thumb to his lips and gliding her fingers across his lips. She then kissed his lips, waking him up. He smiled at her.

"Good mornin, Luv"

"Good morning Jack"

"Rise and shine. We need to go and interrogate our prisoners in the brig about our former Don Hernandez"

"I agree Jack, that man at the bar was holding something back. I think those idiot soldiers below may be able to tell us more with a little persuasion."

"What type of persuasion?"

"You will see Jack"

"Caballeros, necesito que me digan todo y tal vez no les dejamos con los tiburones, savvy"

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them to tell me everything or they will be shark food"

"Very good"

"Pirate"

Jack smirked at her remark. She was a beautiful pirate also he thought.

"Jack leave me alone with them. I will tell you everything they tell me. You need to go check on the rest of the ship anyways"

"Aye, very well"

"It is about time you grace us with your presence Jack"

"My ship and I will do what I please on her and with her. How are we doing?"

"We are a day out from the island. We should make landfall by the morning"

"Where is our princess, this morning?"

"Princess?"

"Don't think me a fool Jack. I know you have feelings for the lass. We all know. Now the only question is does she know."

"That is no ones business but ours, Barbossa and to answer your question, she is interrogating the prisoners in the brig. We need to know everything that we may face on our quest. I believe we both can agree on that"

"Aye, I hate to admit this especially to you Jack, but I am finding myself agreeing with you on a lot of things"

"Here she comes"

"Jack, those idiots told me everything"

"Good, let's hear it"

"Don Hernandez's full name was Herberto Hernandez De Leon. His mother Great great grandfather was Ponce De Leon himself. According to them, Ponce De Leon did find the Fountain of Youth, but at the time, His son and himself were dying from some type of plague. When they drunk from the fountain, it only cured them. It did not grant them immortality because that only happens to living, not dying individuals. Only two people are allowed to drink from the fountain and only once a lifetime. No one has drunk from the fountain since De Leon because he had to swear to secrecy and swear to protect the fountain at all costs or a curse would fall on his family for generations. The secret was passed down all the way to Don Hernandez. Don Hernandez never gave up the location, but he did brag about his knowledge of it. Everyone in St. Augustine knows the story and they protected him. They even went as far as to carry out his wish of being buried on that island, not thinking that someone would give up any information."

"Now they have also betrayed him, thanks to you luv"

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Barbossa just stood there smiling. He knew it. He was no fool.

Short chapter. Please review. Hope you enjoy. Will update soon.


	7. Chapter 9

I hope you all enjoy the chapter. The story is not over yet, so don't worry. Please review.

**Chapter 9: The Tombs of ****Bimini**** and ****The**** Gateway to worlds long lost**

" You know, Jack, that the rest of the crew will not be happy about only two of us being able to disfrute from the benefits of the fountain"

"Aye, Barbossa, you are right. Magdalena, Mum is the word"

"Entiendo, Jack"

" I hope you are aware my precious that only Jack and I are going to drink from the fountain, unless he gives up his spot for you"

" I wouldn't ask him to do that"

She smiled at him and turned around and walked away.

"Jack, after you drink from the fountain you will have to watch her grow old and die. The question is can you handle that?"

Jack didn't say a word but only watched as Magdalena walked down towards his cabin.

"Land, Captain we have made it to the island"

"Land anchor, Barbossa, Magdalena and I are going ashore. We will bring back any treasures that we find"

They landed ashore. Barbossa looked around. He could sense the danger surrounding them. Jack saw a trail leading into the dense forest of the island.

"This way, but keep your eyes open"

They followed a path that led to a old cemetery. They came upon a tombstone. In Spanish, read the words "Here lies the remains of Ponce De Leon"

"Jack, these are all descendents of Ponce De Leon. They must all be buried here because of the secret"

Jack looked to Magdalena and shaked his head yes.

"Here is our Don Hernandez, Jack"

"Well what are you waiting for. I doubt the natives are going to just let us find out the location that easily. They will know we are here, if they don't know already"

Barbossa began to dig into the grave of Don Hernandez while Jack and Magdalena kept eye out for the natives. Barbossa reached the casket and opened it. There in the hand of the rotting corpse was a scroll of paper.

"Hurry, Barbossa. They are coming"

Barbossa grabbed the scroll and climbed up out of the grave very quickly. He saw a group of ten natives running up to them. He grabbed his sword, ready for his attackers. The battle began. The natives were no match for Jack and Barbossa. "No wonder Ponce De Leon reached the fountain even when he was dying from a plague, these natives don't stand a chance against anybody" Jack said to himself. Jack and Barbossa were finishing up the last of the natives when they both heard Magdalena scream. They turned around to see a native had buried his sword in her abdomen before falling down from his fatal wound that she had inflicted on him. Jack ran towards her where she was lying on the ground in pain.

"Jack, go and find the fountain. Leave me here. I am going to die and will only slow you down"

"No, I will not leave you here. Barbossa quickly look at the map. Where is it?"

"According to this it is inside this cave up here"

"Well let's go"

Jack picked up Magdalena, watching her and whispering to her.

"Magdalena hang on. I will not let you die, I couldn't bear it. Hang on. That is an order from your captain"

"According to this map this cave is not only the location of the fountain, but also a gateway to a world long lost, Jack"

"Let's just get to the fountain and then we will worry about other things afterwards"

"Aye"

They entered the cave. It was very dark except for a blue glow that was glowing in the distance. They walked towards the glowing light. It seemed like an eternity before they reached the source of the glow. There was a stream of blue crystal water flowing down into a pool of water. Beside the pool was a very beautiful woman.

"You have made it to the fountain. Only two of you may drink. Who will it be?"

"Who are you?

"I am the goddess of the fountain and a child of Atlantis"

"Of course, long lost world." Thought Barbossa.

"She will drink first, because she has been mortally wounded and then you, Barbossa"

"Jack, I am not surprised. Thank you"

"Very well, here give this to her"

Jack grabbed the flask from the goddess and quickly raised it to lips of the almost unconscious Magdalena.

"Here luv, drink"

Magdalena slowly swallowed the water,feeling the rush of warmth run across her body. She looked down and saw her abdominal wound disappear. Jack embraced her. He had tears in his eyes. "I love you, Maggy. I rather live with you and die along with you, than live an eternity without you"

"Jack, I love you too"

"Marry me?"

"I will, when we get off of this island"

"Here you go"

Barbossa reached for the flask and drank from the flask. All of the sudden, He appeared twenty years younger.

" Now just remember this you are all sworn to secrecy. If you tell anyone of this place a curse will fall upon you and all of your descendents. Oh and Barbossa, is that your name. You are not immortal, but only younger and free from all of your ailments. Fore Immortality is a curse in itself, where the fountain is a gift."

"Goes to show that you must not believe every tale you hear, huh, Jack"

"Your right, love"

"Can we not enter the kingdom of Atlantis"

"No you may not. Only a child of Atlantis or an Immortal may enter. No mortal would be able to survive Atlantis. Now go"


	8. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Marriage**

Jack, Magdalena, and Barbossa made it back to the "Black Pearl" without incidence. The natives had just looked on at them knowing they had already been to the fountain and blessed by the gods of Atlantis.

"Captain, what happened?"

"Well, the fountain had a limit of who could drink and what it did. Let's just say that the legend is not all true"

"Are you telling me we made this trip for nothing?"

Jack thought to himself that no, he had met someone that he loved more than the sea itself, but all he could say was "Aye"

"What do you say we do next, captain?"

"After I marry this beautiful lass, I was thinking of doing some honest pirating before returning to Nassau to check on Elizabeth"

"Some honest pirating you say!"

"Aye, Master Gibbs, I have the urge to sack St. Augustine, What do you say, Barbossa?"

"Finally!" "I guess you are in need of a captain to marry you"

"So it seems, if the lass will still have me"

"I do"

"Dearly beloved, we come before you all to join a pirate and his bonny lass in holy matrimony, to pillage, plunder,and sack ports till death do they part. Do you Jack take Magdalena as your wife?"

"Aye"

"Magdalena, do you accept Jack as your husband and captain?"

"Accepto"

"Well, pirates and scalawags, may I present to you Captain Jack Sparrow and Magdalena Sparrow. Just kiss the lass, Jack"

Jack grabbed Magdalena and kissed her passionately. They kissed for what seemed an eternity. Jack broke from the kiss and turned towards the crew.

"Although we have no rum, regrettably, we celebrate tonight and tomorrow we take St. Augustine"

The crew all yelled in excitement as they started to dance and sing. At sunset, Jack led his new wife to the helm of the ship. They watched the sunset. It was a mixture of purples, pinks, and blues.

"Jack, it is beautiful. Estoy tan feliz"

"Aye, tis is, but not as beautiful as you are"

Magdalena reached up and kissed Jack. She had never felt this way about anyone. She savored every waking moment with him. Not wanting to miss a thing. Jack led her back to the cabin, slowly caressing her and removing her attire and kissing her neck. She felt like she was in a trance. Noone had ever touched her in this way. She had only been with her husband, but even then, he had not touched her this way, with so much passion and love. Jack let his heart show him what to do. He had never been with a woman this way. She was precious, like a diamond and had to be treated this way. Jack finally knew the meaning of making love.

The next morning, they awoke at the same time just staring into each other's eyes.

"Te amo, Jack"

"and I, you"

Jack kissed her forehead. There was a knock on the cabin door.

"Who is it?"

"Gibbs, sir. Headings sir"

"St. Augustine, tell Barbossa to take the helm"

"Aye, captain"

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Still a few chapters to go. Please review.


	9. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Man Overboard**

"Captain Sparrow!"

"Yes Gibbs, what is it?"

"The man in the crow's nest says he has spotted a man overboard"

"Well pull him aboard"

"Aye captain"

"You heard the captain, pull the man aboard"

The crew pulled the man aboard. He was unconscious and looked very dehydrated.

"Is he?"

"No captain. He looks like a Spaniard though"

"Go call Magdalena, maybe she can find out who he is and what he was doing out in the open water"

Gibbs went down to the cabin and knocked on the door. Magdalena came to door seeing the frightened face of Gibbs.

"Que te pasa? Is Jack ok?'

"Yes, he is fine. We found a man overboard. We may need you to translate for us"

"Aye"

Magdalena came up on deck and walked through the crowd to where Jack kneeled down by a older man. Jack looked up at Magdalena when she walked up beside him. She had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong,luv?"

Magdalena ignored him as she fell down by the man grasping his face.

"Tio, despiertarte tio, wake up, porfavor"

"Tio, Tio, Tio"

The man slowly opened his eyes.

"Maria, is that you?"

"No, uncle it is me, Magdalena"

"Aye, Magdalena, you are all grown up"

" I know, but now rest, I will have the men take you to my cabin to rest and drink"

"Master Gibbs, please take my uncle to Jack's and my cabin and get him some water. I will be right there to care for him"

"Aye, Mrs. Sparrow"

Magdalena went down to the cellar to find some food for her uncle and Jack followed her.

"So, luv, you know that man?"

"Yes he is my mother's brother, He left Tortuga after my mother died, He couldn't bear her death, so he left on a privateer's ship. I always thought him dead because I never heard from him again."

"What do you think happened to him?"

"Quien sabe? Who knows? I will try to find out"

"Looks like we will need to stop at the next port to gather more supplies before we venture to St. Augustine, Jack"

"Aye, I will tell Barbossa to head towards the closest fisherman's port, first"

She kissed him on the cheek and headed towards her cabin.

"Tio, here drink this"

Magdalena handed him the jug of water and followed by sliced apples.

"Aye, gracias mija"

"What happened to you, uncle?"

" I am a fisherman, who is behind on my taxes, so when I ventured out to fish this time, my ship was attacked by The Spanish Armada. I have been floating on what was left of my ship for four days now"

"Pero quien? Who would send the armada after you?"

"The mayor de la isla de la cantera. It is where I live"

"Well we will be going there to pay the mayor a visit, then"

"No mija"

" You do not know who I have become or whom I am married to. No te preocupas. We are in the hands of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow"

"Married?"

"Yes, tio, I married a pirate like my mother did. I have become a pirate like my father was."

"Aye, tu papa. He was a fine man and a good pirate. Was a shame that he was caught in Antigua. He was on his way home to be with your mother and you. He promised her he would return to her and when word got to him that she was pregnant, he left pirating for good, but was caught off a merchant ship in Antigua and was sent to the gallows for being a pirate. Your mother was devastaded"

"Yo se tio. Her broken heart eventually killed her. I don't remember a day that she was happy, even when I tried to make her happy. It's like she just waited for me to be old enough to take care of myself and then she gave up."

"I'm sorry I left you Magdalena, but she was my only family except for you and I had to leave or I would have ended up like her, entiendes?"

"Si, tio. Let me go get my husband to introduce you two and I will let him know our new bearings"

Jack followed Magdalena into the cabin.

"Jack, this is my uncle Felipe."

" Pleasure to meet you, sir"

"Tio, this is Jack Sparrow"

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow."

Magdalena just glanced at him, annoyed at his remark and then turned back around to look at her uncle. Her uncle just laughed.

"Jack, I believe we need to change our heading to a settlement south of St. Augustine by the name of la isla de la cantera."

"And why is that luv?"

"Several things! They will be expecting us in St. Augustine. They would probably already have a trap waiting for us and probably had already sent their money reserves to safety at the island. Plus Mi tio and I have some unfinished business to take care of there."

"How do you so much here lately, luv?"

"Pirate!"

Jack just smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Very well, Mrs. Sparrow. I will go tell my first mate about our change of plans"

Sorry for the delay, but I have been busy with school, work and making a trailer for my fanfiction. If you want to check it out go to youtube. It is under Pirates Of The Carribean:The Fountain Of Youth by amandaksparrow. Enjoy! Please, Porfavor leave me a review. Thanks. 


	10. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: La Isla de la ****Cantera**

"Jack, stay here with your crew. I will signal for you from that cliff when I am ready for you all to come ashore"

"What are you gonna do, luv?"

"Some persuasion"

Jack looked at her in confusion.

"I'll explain later"

"Be careful, luv"

"I will"

Magdalena and her uncle boarded the dingy and headed towards the beach. They arrived at sunrise heading towards his home. When they arrived, there was nothing left except for his horse inside what was left of his barn. Felipe started to cry. Magdalena was furious.

"Tio, Let's go"

"Adonde?"

"There must be someone you can talk to."

"We will go see my partner"

"Vamanos"

They headed towards town. It was already mid-morning when they arrived in town at the bank.

"Your partner is here?"

"Si, mija, He works here. Stay here with the horse while I go in to see him"

Felipe entered the bank, where his business partner looked at him like he saw a ghost.

"Felipe?"

"I thought you were dead. I mean it was rumored"

His business partner looked nervous. Felipe knew now the truth. His partner, Jose, had wanted all of the business, so he had struck a deal with the mayor, to kill him and stay with the business and his land.

"You look nervous, Jose. Is there something you want to tell me"

"Uhh!"

Jose started to cry in fear. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me"

Felipe just turned around and left the banker standing there. Magdalena watched as her uncle came out of the bank. She knew what had happened and headed towards the door, but her uncle stopped her. She turned around towards the horse.

"Go to the cliff and send a signal to Jack. I am going to go and speak to this mayor"

Before Felipe could protest, she was gone. Felipe ran back towards the cliff as fast as he could. From the church, stood a young priest who just looked on in interest as he witnessed what had occurred. He saw Jose come out of the bank. Jose followed Felipe. He had a pistol in his hand. The priest thought that this could not be good and decided to follow the both of them.

Magdalena arrived at the mayor's mansion that was heavily guarded.

"You girl, What do you want?"

"I need to speak to the mayor?"

"Not without an appointment"

"I do not need an appointment"

"Oh yes you do"

"Bueno, it's his death and yours, because you do not know what is coming to you"

The men did not know how to react. They had never seen a woman act the way she had. Before they could question her anymore she was gone. She headed back towards town to await Jack and their crew.

Felipe reached the cliff at sunset and signaled to the Pearl. He then turned around to see Jose standing in front of him with a pistol pointing straight at him.

"Who are you signaling too?"

"My new family, being I have no one left here. How could you? You were like a brother to me."

"Money speaks a lot about a person. You were very wrong about me. Twas a mistake for you to come back here. Now I will finish what the armada could not finish"

He fired a shot that landed into Felipe's chest. Felipe fell to the ground. Jose saw the ship with the black sails and he knew immediately that they were pirates. He quickly ran towards the mayor's mansion to warn them of the pirates. When Jose was out of sight, the priest grabbed his donkey and went to where Felipe was lying unconscious. He laid Felipe over the donkey and headed back to the mission as fast as he could. When he arrived he saw the same woman that was with Felipe earlier sitting at the fountain waiting. She didn't see him, so he quickly took Felipe inside and laid him at the altar and hurried outside to get Magdalena.

"Senora?"

"Si, padre!"

"The man you were with earlier has been shot. I believe he is dying. He has lost a lot of blood. He is inside the church. Quickly come child. "

They ran inside the church. "Tio, No Tio" She ran to him and sat his head in her lap. "Tio, I love you. Don't leave me now after I have found you again" He woke up. "Mija, Jack is coming. He will avenge all of this" Felipe fell limp in her arms. Magdalena sat there for a long time with the dead Felipe in her arms. She finally heard the sounds of the cannons and knew that it had began.

"Padre, take care of his body. I will be back"

"Vaya con dios"

Magdalena left the church. Where she saw The pearl attacking the docks. She also saw a group of pirates making their way towards her. When they got closer she saw Jack, Gibbs, and few more of the pirates.

"Jack, my uncle is dead. We must go towards the Mayor's mansion"

"Sorry, luv"

He kissed her and then grabbed her hand and let the group of pirates towards the mansion. They were met half way by a group of soldiers. Magdalena let go of Jack's hand a ran towards a soldier ready for the attack. The rest of the men followed. Magdalena and Jack made their way through the soldiers. Magdalena came upon a big Spaniard and began to fight him but was quickly overpowered by him and he held her by the neck by his sword. Jack saw this and made his way towards her, but seeing there was no way he could help her, He threw his sword down in defeat. Gibbs saw this and took the opportunity to run back towards the Pearl before he was captured as well. Jack and Magdalena were led towards the jail to await their punishment.

Gibbs reached the Pearl safely and made his way towards the temporary captain, Captain Barbossa.

"Barbossa, we must rescue Jack and his bonny lass!"

Barbossa did not say a word. He knew that if he did not rescue Jack, He could finally have his ship back and Jack would have been killed. Killed! he thought. A few years ago, he would have quite enjoyed that idea, but now for some strange reason the weird captain had grew on him, kind of like a stepson would.

"Ah, shit. We leave now, but we will return in the morning to rescue them. We need a plan"

Gibbs was in shock at what he was hearing as were the rest of the crew.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Will somebody please review. Plus watch my trailer on youtube.


	11. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I'm taking this opportunity to finish what I started. Please take this opportunity to review. Good or bad. I want to know your opinions.**

**Chapter 13: The Rescue**

Jack and Magdalena stood in cells across from each other staring at the other, longing to be spending what could possibly be their last day together, together.

" No worries, luv"

Magdalena could only muster a nod and a smile in response. They both turned their heads towards the sound of the door opening at the top of the stairs and footsteps coming down the stairs. A very tall Spanish guard stopped in front of Jack's cell.

"I have come to take you both to the gallows. The crimes being attacking our town and the murder of several men in St. Augustine"

"Don't forget, sir, we are also pirates, sir"

"Oh, I haven't forgotten, sir. "

The soldier along with the soldier that had been standing guard opened Magdalena's cell first and tied her wrists together and then opened Jack's cell and tied his wrists together also.

"Vamanos"

Jack and Magdalena were led up the stairs and outside to where a dozen citizens stood awaiting their execution. They walked up to the top of the gallows side-by-side. They stared at each other while the noose was placed around their necks.

"Jack, I love you"

"No regrets,luv"

Magdalena turned her head to look at the crowd and started to notice several familiar faces in the crowd. The executioner walked towards the lever and stopped abruptly when he realized a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and noticed a knife in his chest. He fell down to his death. A fight pursued in the crowd between the pirates and the soldiers. Barbossa and Gibbs fought their way toward the platform to free Jack and Magdalena. Jack was in disbelief when Barbossa cut the rope around his wrists and handed him an extra sword. Jack slipped the noose from around his neck. He headed towards Magdalena and noticed that Gibbs had already freed her. Together the four of them fought their way towards the pearl, with the other pirates not far behind. When they reached the pearl, They all ran up the plank and Jack turned around to face the Spaniards who were watching the Pearl start to sail away.

"Gentlemen, This will be the day that you will remember as the day you almost captured Captain Jack Sparr…."

At that moment, Jack's hat was shot off his head. He looked down at his hat.

"Right"

Jack headed towards the helm where Barbossa was.

"Hector, you surprise me. You had the chance to take the Pearl as your own and leave us to die, you know with the code and all"

"Jack, You know how I feel about the code, There more like guidelines. Besides I figured I wouldn't have anyone to argue with if you were gone"

"Admit it, Hector. You missed me"

Barbossa just rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving Jack at the helm.

"We still have nothing to show for our troubles, Jack"

"That is where you are wrong, luv. I have found the best treasure ever"

"Ohh, and what might that be"

"Not what but who"

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"Excuse me captain, but the crew wants to know where we are heading now"

"Master Gibbs, tell the crew we are heading to Tortuga to pick up some more crew and then a plundering we'll go"

"Aye Captain"

Jack pulled Magdalena back into a kiss.

"I love you, Magdalena"

"as I love you"


End file.
